In lakes, ponds, rivers and streams, both native and non-native waterborne vegetation may exist. Non-native waterborne vegetation may be a nuisance and can potentially threaten the diversity or abundance of native species, damage the ecological stability of a body of water and jeopardize commercial, agricultural, aquacultural and recreational activity on the water body. Because the non-native vegetation may rapidly reproduce in a habitat in which there are no impediments to their reproduction (such as predators, parasites and pathogens), the non-native vegetation can crowd out native species; alter habitats; change predator/prey relationships; transmit foreign disease or parasites; disrupt the food chain; clog water intakes; and enhance weed growth.
Therefore, a waterborne vegetation harvesting apparatus is needed which is suitable for harvesting and eliminating undesired waterborne vegetation from a body of water.